When You Say Nothing At All
by RWT
Summary: Gray is mad. Saibara has scoffed on his work again. As he vent his frustrations, Mary passes by... [Short Songfic OneShot]


**Lee: **-Stares at fic then at RWT- I knew it! You've had too much Corn Frosties!

**RWT: **Well I was starving and cereal is said to be very slimming!

**Lee: **-Rolls eyes- Right… **NATSUME** owns **Harvest Moon** and **Paul Overstreet** owns the song **When** **You Say Nothing at All. **Which was revived by **Alison Krauss** and **Ronan Keating** and others.

**BLAG!**

The little squirrels quickly scurried away at the sound of the young blacksmith's punch.

It has been a hard day for the young apprentice. He had just finished tempering an ax earlier that day. It took him more than a week to finish, and he was quite proud of his accomplishment. Unfortunately, his grandfather thought otherwise…

When he showed it to Saibara, the old man just took one good look at it before he called it a novice's work and tossing it aside, ignoring his grandson's angry and dejected face.

He clenched his teeth. He had tried to work hard and please the old man, but everything he does… The old man points out all the bad things he sees in it, annoying Gray. He readied his fist to strike the tree again when suddenly a hand reached out and stopped his fist.

He turned around angrily to see who interrupted him.

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark **_

It was… Mary. All anger then faded from his face.

**_Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing _**

She looked at him with a pleading and worried face. Gray then lowered his cap in shame. This has happened before and he promised not to act like this whenever his grandfather scoffs at his work.

Mary quickly held his hand tighter as Gray looked up to her. As if she's saying everything will be okay…  
**_  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me _**

Gray felt comfort at this. He then heaved a tired sigh and smiled. But he turned a faint pink when the librarian smiled shyly back at him.  
**_  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me _**  
**_Whenever_** **_I fall _**

He lowered his cap again to hide his blush. His gaze then fell on their hands.

His eyes widened and his face turned a brighter red.

Mary noticed his surprise and looked at what startled him. She then blushed as well when she noticed their hands. But she didn't pull it away…  
**_  
You say it best..._**  
**_When you say nothing at all _**

Rather she let it stay as Gray slowly lifted his blue eyes to her black ones.

As he got lost in her eyes, many things seemed to have gone away as well at that moment.****

All day long I can hear  
**_People talking out loud _**

Things like his time and troubles in Mineral Town.

Aside from his overly strict grandfather, who's trying too hard to make him better, he's a considerable "social outcast".

Anyone could say that he's a complete grump and prefers to be alone. But does anyone even know what had happened to him until his grandfather took him in?  
**_  
But when you hold me near _**  
**_You_** **_drown out the crowd _**

He was orphaned at an early age and was forced by his uncle, who "took pity" on him, to work hard and long in a factory until Saibara came and rescued him.

Nobody knows… Well except…  
**_  
Try as they may they can never define  
What's been said between your heart and mine _**

Some of the villagers tried to befriend Gray, but they couldn't seem to break through his cold demeanor. But not everyone failed…

The only few people who knew found it quite strange. They can't seem to figure out how they got along. But they don't really mind them, athough they can't help but wonder sometimes… ****

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

He continued to stare at her eyes when he slowly brought up his other hand…

**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me _**  
**_Whenever_** **_I fall _**

The librarian blushed turned a brighter crimson when Gray's hand touched her face. He then looked at her, as if he's asking for her approval.

**_You say it best..._**  
**_When you say nothing at all_**

Mary said nothing as she shyly nodded and closed her eyes…

Gray closed his eyes and leaned closer to her…  
**_  
The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know that you need me… _**

And closer…****

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
**_There's_** **_a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me _**

And closer…

**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me _**  
**_Whenever_** **_I fall _**

And closer… Until their lips met…

**_You say it best..._**  
**_When you say nothing at all_**

Now, one can still wonder how of all people, she was the one who broke through his cold shell.

Was it her kindness? No, some villagers were just as kind.

Beauty? No, some girls were fairer.  
**_  
The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know that you need me… _**

Well… Maybe one day, others will understand… But words may not be enough to explain it…****

You say it best… When you say nothing at all…


End file.
